Maybe
by Anime Girl23
Summary: After the talent show, Ryan sits in his room and let's his thoughts run. Slash undertones, so if you don't like, don't read. There's a question for my Falling Off The Ladder fans, so you guys, check it out and let me know! R&R!


Hey, everyone. I know, I know, I suck for not updating _Falling Off The Ladder_. I just don't know what to do with it right now. I've become a Tryan fan...okay, make that a nut and I can't decide whether to change the pairing or to make it a mostly pairing free fic with light Ryan/Kelsi undertones. Let me know what you think. I know what I _want _to happen. I just can't get it out. So please leave some feedback about what you think for the fic.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned High School Musical, but I don't.

Maybe  
One-shot

**_Lava Springs_**

Another year, another summer. They'd been spending their summers at Lava Springs since they were kids, but after the first week or so, it was always the same. Sharpay would be going around with her friends and Ryan would be stuck sitting in his room with one of his books—Sharpay had always harped on him about bringing more books than clothes. So he liked to read, so what?

No one ever really got that about him, though. He had always acted like, well...an idiot at school, mostly to just stay out of sight. The limelight meant a lot to Sharpay and even though she could be a bit of a brat, she was his sister.

Ryan let out a sigh, falling deeper into the pillows he'd propped up. Flipping another page, his eyes ran over the words he'd basically memorized. He'd lost track of how many times he's read the book, but he never got tired of it.

He could hear Sharpay yelling outside, Gabriella and Taylor laughing with her. They'd grown closer since the talent show, but Ryan still kept his distance. He just wasn't really sure if they were dealing with him because they basically worked for him or because he'd helped them against Sharpay. He hadn't played baseball with the others again since that day and he'd really only talked to the others during those practices and now those were over.

Summer was almost over.

Their senior year was about to start and what had Ryan done this summer? Yoga with mom, check. Golf with the family, yup. Piss Sharpay off, oh yeah. Make a name for himself that would stick once school started, negative. At East High, he was always going to be Ryan Evans the Drama King/Sharpay's brother. Sure, he could play baseball, but he'd lost to the Chad's team. He wasn't that good, just something to fool around with.

Ryan snapped the book shut with a slap and dropped it onto his nightstand. He wasn't finding any solace in the fantasy world today. His eyes turned out the window, instantly spotting the other Wildcats. They were running around, jumping in the pool, doing what you should be during your summer vacation. And here he was, watching them through the window. Outside, he could see Troy and Gabriella together and Ryan could feel his stomach twist.

He knew what everyone thought...on some levels. He knew a lot of people thought he was gay because of how he dressed, but he also knew a lot of people thought he had a thing for Gabriella because of how he'd been acting over the summer. They were right...somewhat. Ryan liked Gabriella, sure, but he admired her. She was a great singer, she was beautiful, and she was smart. There weren't any romantic feelings. Troy on the other hand, Ryan just wasn't sure. He didn't know what he felt for the basketball all-star. People had harped on him for being gay when he didn't even know if he was or not and he just wasn't sure if what was drawing him towards Troy was real or if it was pressure from his classmates' jibes.

Shaking his head, Ryan pulled the pillow out from under him and threw it of his face. _Close your eyes and breathe deeply_, he thought to himself. That was probably the worst part about being so confused. When he started thinking about it, he started thinking too much and his heart would feel like it was going to leap from his chest.

He could still hear the others yelling outside, though now it was muffled, disconnected. Kind of like him. Some part of him wondered if they'd just used him for the talent show, but he knew Gabriella wouldn't do that. She was too honest. The others he wasn't too sure about. They'd used trickery to break Troy and Gabriella once before, who was to say they wouldn't do that to him?

Beside him, his cell phone began vibrating loudly against the wooden table and Ryan had to stick his hand out and fish to make sure it didn't fall. He'd broken too many phones by being too slow in the past. His parents were beginning to get annoyed.

Not removing the pillow, Ryan forced it to his face and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Where are you? We're going to play baseball and you did say I'd get to see you play."

Against his will, Ryan felt a smile flicker across his face at Troy's voice.

"Is he coming?" Chad's voice asked in the background.

Ryan sat up, pushing the pillow away and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be there. See you in a few minutes?"

"We'll wait for you."

Ryan flipped the phone shut, bringing it to rest just below his lips as he bit his bottom lip for a second. He smiled softly, standing from the bed and grabbing his hat.

Who knew? Maybe they were using him, maybe they really wanted him to be one of them, maybe he was thinking too much into this. He'd just have to take things as they came.

At least he'd have some fun.

The End

Anime Girl23: There you go! Hope you liked it! HSM2 was on and I just had to write something. I got so into this I missed part of Heroes. I'm kicking myself. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
